All I Want For Christmas
by lovezlove
Summary: Can Christmas be the beggining of a new year for their lives? Will Sonny Monroe fall in love with Alex Russo ? Find out.!


**A/N: I do not own any Disney characters or any song in this story.**

"Whatever Justin, everyone in New York knows that Zeke is your only friend" I snapped at my brother before putting my apron on and walking over to my dad. My dad asked me to work today at the substation because Justin was going for his "Alien Language League" and Max, well let's not even think about what he's doing. Anyway, I'm glad that it's not rush hour though, I hate working during rush hours.

"Alex take up orders on table 10" I walked up to a couple, took their orders and then slipped them to the kitchen counter. There was not much people, only few couples here and there. Most of them were here on date I guess, 'cause there is only a week till Christmas. After an hour or so, most of the people were out and I was going to close the shop when a beautiful and stunning girl ran into the store. I saw a mob of people coming, I reluctantly closed and locked the door. I looked back at the girl, she was really hot. She was wearing a black skinny jeans, A white loose shirt, her hair straight down, falling over her shoulder and her trying to catch her breath. She noticed me and she took off her sunglasses. I froze where I was, no matter if it is a glimpse or not, I'd recognize that eyes from anywhere in this world, Sonny Monroe is in my house. O.M.G.

-Sonny's POV-

One second I remember running for my dear life and the next I'm standing few feet away from a gorgeous girl. I blinked making sure that this is not a dream. Soon a guy came down the spiral staircase and he looked at the girl in front of me.

"Alex, whose this? And why is there people screaming outside?"

Alex….I whispered in my head over and over again.

"Dad, this is Sonny Monroe from the show So Random, I was closing the restaurant when she ran in.." she tried to explain and I saw her name on the tag "Alex Russo"

", I'm really sorry, but I was running from some of my crazy "fans" I saw this place and I just ran in."

"It's alright, if you want you can stay the night here. Alex, make her comfortable"

Alex nodded and her dad went back upstairs.

-Alex's POV-

My heart is pounding more after hearing her voice. She was smiling nervously after my dad left. Oh god, what is happening to me?

_**You're in love Alexandra Margarita Russo**_

Says who?

_**Says your brain, idiot.**_

But I never listen to you! Why am I doing it now?

_**I don't know, I'm your brain, not your mind. He's busy working somewhere around here.**_

Stupid brain, wait, why am I talking to MYSELF? Ughhhh

Play it cool Alex, you just have a crush, that doesn't mean you fell "in love" for the girl when she ran in to your restaurant. Fine, who am I kidding, I already fell for Sonny!

"I'm Alex" I smiled looking at, well let's say future Russo. I like that

"Sonny" she said holding out her hand

"Knew that already" I said giggling and shook her hand. "So what are you doing here?" I asked while we both headed upstairs to my room. She was telling about how Chad from McKenzie Falls was cheating on her and she needed to get away from everything.

-Sonny's POV-

I can't believe that Alex is listening to me. She's calm and even though she is leading me to her room, I can see that she's still intensely listening to me. She opened the door to her room I guess. "Wow" I guess I said that loudly when I heard her giggle. Oh that giggle… Stop it Sonny! You're into guys not girls! You're a role model! Oh shut up! She held my hand and God if I don't calm down, I'll explode. She was showing me around where the bathroom was and everything. I didn't listen to a word she said, just stared at her lips as much as I can. GOD help me!

"If you want, I have PJ's you can change into" I nodded. She went to her closet and got me a pair of pj. I was too lazy to go to the bathroom and change so I started changing in the room, in front of Alex.

-Alex's POV-

What is she doing? After I handed her the pj's she started stripping. Now she's only on her bra and underwear, if she doesn't wear her pj's on, I'll drag her to my bed and don't think I'd be able to stop. Yup, I'm losing it. Stupid hormones. Her legs were smooth and her abdomen, perfect in shape and her curves just make it way hotter. Keep it in your head Russo, a girl like Sonny is way out of your league. I think she caught on my staring because when she was fully dressed her face was fully red. I tried to move on from the silent scene.

"So wanna watch a movie?" I tried to make her comfy. She nodded and I went looking for movies.

It's been half an hour since we started watching "Just like Heaven". It's not my kinda movie, but I'll watch it for Sonny. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I looked at her smiling softly. She was immensely sucked into the movie to even realize that I put my arm around her waist. It felt real and even though my arms burned, I liked this feeling a lot.

-Sonny's POV-

I leaned my head onto her shoulder trying get as close to her as possible. We talked about each other for a while we were searching for a movie. She was a trouble maker from what I understood, but I guess I could get used to it. Anyway, after few seconds, I felt her arms around my waist. I tried to breath normally, but it was hard. My whole body was on fire and I just wanted to pull her on top of me and SONNY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?

I slowly sunk down, but it turned out that I was laying my head on her chest, and her heart was pounding so fastly and so loudly. I looked up at her who was staring at me. I smiled and she leant down. I can feel the world stop right then and there, I leaned up to Alex's lips, my eyes fluttered close and our nose brushed. Just a bit more distance…

My cell phone started ringing, we both jumped back and I picked it up. It was Chad.

Whose Chad?

_**Your Ex bf Sonny**_

Who are you ?

_**You're brain?**_

I'm totally insane.

-Alex's POV-

Did that phone just had to ring now ? I was almost gonna kiss her and she wanted it.. I heard her sigh and she started getting worried. I kept one hand on her knee, she looked up into my eyes and hang up her phone before switching it off. I looked deeply into her eyes, I could stare at them forever. She hugged me from the side tightly catching me off guard, I held her quickly and I felt tears streaming down her eyes and onto my shirt.

Chad Dylan Cooper, you're so dead.

We both fell asleep on that same position.

I got up from bed, looking at Sonny who was still quite asleep and she seemed calm. I kissed her forehead and walked out. I need to get Sonny. I need her in my life.

And I knew exactly what to do.

For a week I was trying my best to give her the hint that I wanted her to be my girlfriend. I flirted with her a lot, took her out to different places in this wide spread city, even took her out for dinner and movies, but I don't think she caught on. It's Christmas Eve, she went to her hotel to get dressed. I was decorating the tree, when my brother walked in.

"You like Sonny don't you?"

"What? Yeah ofcourse I do, she's my friend now"

"you know what I mean" I guess Justin caught on, instead of Sonny.

"Is it that obvious?" He nodded and told me that everyone else knew it too. I wish Sonny did too. Whatever it is, I know someday she'll be mine. Forever. And Ever. And Ever. And Eve—

"Hey Lexy!" That sweet alluring voice, made my body heat up.

"Hey Sonny" I looked at her and she was "Dead Gorgeous". I saw her blush and I smirked trying to hide my nervousness. She was wearing red strapless dress that only came down till her mid thigh. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing a black high heels that went with her black necklace I think.

I bought her that necklace when we went to the mall

_Flashback _

"_This is awesome Alex, this is place is huge!" She was really excited and she watched the lights in awe. I smiled and pulled her over the escalator but that's when she pulled me towards a jewellery store. We stood outside looking at the necklace displayed. It was two hearts that said "True Love" and it was on a black chain. It was $100. I think she's worth it._

"_Go upstairs, I need to go the the washroom" She nodded and went upstairs. I made sure she was gone to go to the store and asked for the necklace, he said it was only for display and I had to wait a week to get it. We both argued for atleast good 5 minutes and finally he said _

"_Fine but for 500 bucks" I was dumbfound._

"_The thing is only 100" I replied _

"_Deal or no deal" I sighed and gave in. I bought the $100 necklace for 500. I put it in my sweater pocket and went upstairs. _

"_What took you so long" I shrugged and continued looking around with her._

_At the end of the day I was walking her to her house._

"_Good night Alex" She said smiling and turned around. I pulled her towards me, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. I took out the necklace and gave it to her. _

"_I saw you looking at it and thought I'd buy you" I smiled nervously. Her jaws were dropped and I bet she didn't see it coming._

"_How much was it Alex?" now the nervousness was clear on my face, since her eyes widened. _

"_Well it was originally 100 bucks but the guy told me it was not for sale, so I gave him 500" She came into me and pressed herself tightly against me,making me tense and stiff. I soon felt my self lose and hugged her back. _

"_This is the best gift Alex" she whispered to my ear and kissed it. I held back a soft moan. _

"_Well go sleep rockstar, we have plans for tomorrow" She giggled and kissed my cheek before entering the building. _

_End of Flashback ._

We had our Special Christmas meal that afternoon and it was a bit over the night. When we turned the lights on for the tree. My mom and Dad went to pick up pizza and Max and Justin went to buy something else. It was just me and Sonny.

I dimmed the lights and turned on the song "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato. I reached out for her hand, she shook her head smiling and took my hand. I put my hands on her hips and her arms went around my neck. Halfway through the song, we were swaying back and forth and she had her head against my chest. Her eyes were closed and I was melting watching the smile on her face. I looked over the clock and I had two hours till midnight. I kissed her hair and she pulled her head away from my chest and pecked my cheeks with her soft red lips.

After the song was done, our parents came home. We had a lot of fun talking about our old Christmas , stories when I was a child and how much of a trouble-maker I was even back then. At around 11 everyone went for sleeping. Me and Sonny decided to go star gazing in my roof.

-Sonny's POV-

I love Alex's family, they are really interesting, funny and they don't seem to have dramas. That's how I want life to be. Interesting. I was currently laying next to Alex who has her arms around me to keep me warm. I looked over at her, and took her in deep dark brown eyes. Her eyes shine way more brightly than the stars. I smiled at the thought and kissed her cheek. She looked over and kissed my forehead. Over the week me and Alex had become way closer. She was determined to make me stay here. She showed me all around New York, the Central Park was the best because most of the time, I was curled up against her for the rides and she was holding me. She won almost all the games she played, and gave all the prizes to me. The pink bunny which I named "Alex" and 2 puppies that had a heart that said "I love you" were the best of them. She broke down my walls and she was taking everything slow. And I liked it. She was sweet and she respected my space. She's everything a girl would want. I thought it was a crush but I knew with every second I'm with Alex, it only grows and I know I'm falling hard for her, and I know I can't stop it.

"Let's go back inside" she said and I nodded, plucking myself away from the girl.

We walked inside and soon she tickled me, I started laughing lightly, trying not to wake up her parents, soon I turned towards her and my hands were on her shoulders. She had her arms around me and was walking into me while I was walking backwards. She was teasing me , and telling jokes, and we spun around sometime giggling. Soon my leg hit the couch and my back leaned over the arm rest. I looked up at her and noticed that we were under the mistletoe. The clock struck twelve and her lips collided with mine. I didn't pull back, I let myself melt in this kiss. I kissed her back with all the passion I had. She slowly licked my bottom lip and I instantly granted her entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance for what seemed like forever. Oxygen becoming a need, we broke off. It was the best kiss I've ever received my entire life time. My breath was heavy and so was hers. I smiled and pecked her lips about 5 times before she kissed my nose and hugged me tight. I hugged her just as tight and she whispered in my ear

"Dear Santa, all I want for Christmas is Allison Monroe" I smiled and closed my eyes, I knew this was a begging of the best days of my life.


End file.
